Kurosawa Sirena
is Luma's childhood friend, both born and raised in Dreamland. For years before the series started, she was Pretty Cures' Fairy. After Gáster attacks Dreamland, Queen Arial said that one of them would be in charge of looking for new Pretty Cures to save Dream Land, Pussy always wanted to be a fairy of Pretty Cures, and Queen Arial knew this, but chose Luma for this mission. She, allegedly feeling betrayed, traveled to Lavender to ask to become Gáster's subordinate, after he has been trained Pussy for this, she became the Gáster's right hand woman. She gets called of Purple Sorceress, Princess of despair. ''' From Episode 30, Pussy has turned into a human, she now does not know who she is right, and wanders around learning about the human world, and getting used to her new form. Abilities As a witch, she can do magic, however she prefer to use common and not magic methods, but Episode 16 she is seen using magic for the first time. Pussy also has the ability of switch to a human to a fairy and to human to a fairy, she also can reproductive the people's voices. She can not just take a human form but can also be transformed into others peoples. Pussy also can create Muchitsujos. Since episode 30, Pussy has lost much of her powers, no longer turning into a cat but can create Muchitsujos and still cast spells. History Betraying Luma and Pussy was childhood friend, both born and raised in Dreamland. For years before the series started, she was Pretty Cures' Fairy. After Gáster attacks Dreamland, Queen Arial said that one of them would be in charge of looking for new Pretty Cures to save Dream Land, Pussy always wanted to be a fairy of Pretty Cures, and Queen Arial knew this, but chose Luma for this mission. She, allegedly feeling betrayed, traveled to Lavender to ask to become Gáster's subordinate, after he has been trained Pussy for this, she became the Gáster's right hand woman. She gets called of '''Purple Sorceress, Princess of despair Purification With Luma reminding Pussy of when they were two best friends and of their happy times with their parents, Pussy felt joy with these happy memories, and however much she tried to resist, her happiness was stronger by causing her necklace to break and she to become a human. The girls tried to help her, but Pussy ran away from them. In an alley, she asked herself what she had become. Walking around in the rain, she looked at her own reflection in a puddle of water and the rain began to thicken, she sat in a seat and began to cry. Appearance Pussy is a cat-like fairy, she has a dark purple fur and bright eyes of reddish-orange color. She use a silver necklace with a dark purple Cresent Moon-shaped stone attached to it. From Episode 16, Pussy has a yellow Crescent Moon on her forehead. As a Human, Pussy has a dark purple with purple accents hair, with thin bangs surrounding the thicker center one and two long strands framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her waist in 1 thick segments in a braid with a dark purple bow on the tip. She wears a turtle-neck dark purple sleeveless dress. The dress' sleeves seem to have been torn and neck also seems to have been made from the same material. For the waist has three large dark orange/red gems attached to it, and the skirt is plain with purple accents, also has two thin layers attached to the top held by the two large gems. Her accessories consist into a big witch hat with the tips of the top and bottom, purple thorns-like on both sides of the hat, very long gloves of dark purple colour and purple stokings and dark purple heels. Personality Pussy is rigorous and serious. She does everything to remain the most powerful member of Lavender. As shown in Episode 5, she does not like to spend the time to other people, as she did not care if he was injured or not only did not want Minor made an attack instead of her, but she was not able to stand so Minor was to attack this time. Pussy is very strong and loyal to Gáster but not despair will be enough to clear all feelings of love and happiness that has in her heart, though it may be too little, can still manifest in her heart making her look good again. Kurosawa Sirena is the Pussy's human form. In this form her voice change and her personality has drastic changes, she is more careful and kind and cares about her new family. Even though she has not yet become accustomed to being Sirene, she tries hard and does not like to remember her past. Appearance Sirena has chest-length hair and also has the shape of animal ears (similar to Ki), her fringes remain the same as Pussy and her eyes are magenta, with reddish orange marks under her eyes. She wears a black turtleneck dress with red frills at the end and she also has a dark purple hooded coat and torn cuffs, short black shorts and black boots. She wears two bright orange bracelets, and she has purple nail polish. Trivia *Pussy share some similarities with Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both can transform into their human forms to spy on the Cures **Both have dark purple hair in their civilian forms. **Both are car-like fairy. **They both share the same voice actor. **Hummy and Pussy has a very similar relationship to that Siren and Hummy have. *Pussy is the second mascot-like character to be a villain after Siren. *Pussy/Sirena is one of the six characters who sang in the series. The fifth previous are Kaminari Ki, Asuka Eri, Hayato Ayame, Yoshida Momoko and Minor. Category:Villains Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters